The present invention relates to a quick release chuck utilized for holding power bits or tools to a machine tool, and more particularly to a quick release chuck which is configurable with a drive spindle and which contains locking mechanisms for locking a tool shank radially and axially.
Various devices are known in the art for use on portable stationary routers, laminate trimmers, dry wall cutters, etc. for securing or holding power tools or power bits to the spindle of the machine tool. For example, various collet tool holding devices and quick release adapters are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,961 to Wozar describes such a chuck. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,073 to Martindell describes a chuck apparatus for power bits utilizing a spring biased sleeve disposed about the drive spindle for axially securing the power bit to the chuck apparatus.
Any collet or chuck device utilized for holding a power bit, for example a router bit, to a drive spindle must lock the power bit both axially and radially with respect to the drive spindle. In other words, the power bit cannot rotate relative to the drive spindle nor be moved axially in and out relative thereto. This concern is especially important with high speed machine tools both for accuracy considerations and safety. With conventional systems, one relatively simple means for rotationally securing the tool bit consist of defining a hexagonal or other multi-sided profile on the end of the tool bit which fits into a corresponding multi-sided recess formed in the chuck device. In another solution, collet chucks utilize a compressible collet for axially and rotationally holding the tool bit. Collet chucks are useful in that they do not depend on a multi-sided configuration in the tool bit for holding the tool. Thus, any manner of power bits or tool bits having essentially round shank portions may be held by a collet chuck device. However, collet chuck devices do not have the quick-change or quick-release capabilities that are desired in many applications. For example, it is highly desirable for portable tools such as routers or laminate trimmers to utilize quick release chuck devices for relatively quick and easy changeout of tool bits. However, with the conventional quick release devices, the tool shank portions must be multi-sided to fit within corresponding bores defined in the quick-change chuck devices. It would be desirable in the art to have a quick change chuck device which can be utilized with any manner of tool bit, including tool bits that have essentially round tool shanks, for increasing the versatility of such quick change chuck devices.